


Nothin better to do.

by shamelesskyblue



Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesskyblue/pseuds/shamelesskyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a day off, Ian's at work at Patsy's . Mickey misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothin better to do.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever!! Kudos? Comments? Ahhh i cant believe i actually wrote one.

Mickey lay in his bed having not bothered to get up after Ian left for work at Patsy's Pies. He didnt have anything to do today. Svetlana had Yev. Iggy didnt need help on his runs. That left him some time to think. Think about Ian. He was doin better, Ian. It had been six months since Ian took Yevgeny on that infamous road trip and was hospitalized. He was stable on his meds. After a two week bout of guilt and adjustments to his meds Ian had come to terms with what hed done. The cheating, the mania, taking Yev. It all hit him at once and he would break down in sobs at the mere thought of anything hed done. 

He had Mickey though.

Mickey assured him all the time that, yes, he was angry and it hurt but that it wasnt Ian's fault. It was that thing in his fucking head and they were gonna beat it down every time it showed its face. That he loved him. That he wasnt going away and Ian believed him. Mickey meant every word.

Mickey turns to Ian's vacated side of the bed running his 'FUCK' hand across where his boy's body was a few hours ago. He missed him already 'Jesus,' he thought.  
'Fuck's wrong with me?'He smiles though because his phobe vibrates and he sees his screen.

Ian: 'I miss you.'

He dosent hesitate to type back.

Mick: ' its only been like three hrs man.'

Trying to downplay it like usual. He sighs.

Mick:'Miss you too'.

Fuck...he does. 'Screw this' he thinks. He gets up, showers, brushes his teeth and gets dressed. Its the beginning of spring so he slips on His brown sweater anf thats enough. Things old as fuck but its still warm and...Ian likes it. Fuck it. Hes whipped, got a problem with that?

He makes it to Patsy's and its a pretty moderate lunch crowd, not too busy. He sees Fiona at a table near the window putting on her nicest smile to the shittiest customer. God how do people put up with being rude to. Hed kill someone if they talked like that to him. Whatever pays the bills. She walk his direction spotting him standing awkwardly by the door and beams. "Heeeey Mickey. Hows it goin?" She hugs him tight. It took him a while to get use to 'Fi hugs' , as Ian calls them,  
but he hugs back. Its nice having a sort of big sister even if hed never admit it. "'Sup,?" He goes with a nod of the head. "Whatcha doin here? Hungry?" she asks. He didnt realise he was but the place smells good. Its a shitty little diner In a shitty little hood but the food is amazing. "Uh sure. Wheres Ian though? He in the kitchen? Hows he doin?"  
"Hes fine Mickey" Fiona reassures with a chuckle. "I gotta fill an order Ill tell him to come out. Sit, sit."She escorts him to a seat at the bar and dissapears to the back. He turns around looking at all the patrons then back to the bar and like magic Ian is standing there behind the counter smiling looking gorgeous even with that stupid apron on. "Hey Mick. What are you doin here? I can make you something if you want. We have the curly fries you like." He sounded so happy to see his Mick. It never occured to Mickey that being wanted could feel so good. Especially if you wanted that person one hundred times more. "Oh yeah? Ill take em if you make em." "Ha! That rhymed. Good one Mickey.",he chuckled. God he loved making Ian laugh. Fucking sap."Yeah yeah Ill send it to Jay Z. See if hell sign me." Rolling his eyes. "Alright ,slim shady curly fries comin up."Ian turns tograb a cup, filling it with soda. "When are you off?" Mickey asked. "Another hour."Ian said placing a glass of Pepsi in front of Mickey. "Ill wait to eat then. Its fine." Ian smiled again. "OK. I have to get back. You sticking around?" "Got nothin better to do. Fuck it." Meaning 'of course.' Ian plants a quick on the lips, says a quick 'love you' and goes back to work. 

'I love you too. Ian.'


End file.
